hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2020 Pacific hurricane season (Steve)
The 2020 Pacific hurricane season was an above average season, producing 21 tropical depressions, of which 19 strengthened to tropical storm status, 10 became hurricanes, and 5 strengthened to major hurricane strength (Category 3 or higher on the Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Wind Scale). The season officially began on May 15, 2020, and ended on November 30, 2020. These dates conventionally delimit the period of each year when most tropical cyclones form in the eastern Pacific basin. The season was an active one, mainly due to a weak El Nino which persisted from 2019 into this season. However, the El Nino dissipated by autumn, and conditions became ENSO-Neutral at that time. The strongest storm, Rachel, was a Category 5 that curved northeast and struck Mexico. It was the most damaging storm of the season, but was not retired. Other storms that struck land were Boris, Fausto, Iselle, Karina, Lowell, and Polo. Boris, Karina, and Polo were the only storms of this batch to not reach hurricane strength in their lifetimes. The other storms stayed out to sea. The only central Pacific storms of the season were Hone and Iona; both did not affect land. The 2020 season had no retired names. Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:700 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:20 top:58 columnwidth:230 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2020 till:01/12/2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2020 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:21/05/2020 till:27/05/2020 color:C2 text:"Amanda (C2)" from:07/06/2020 till:09/06/2020 color:TS text:"Boris (TS)" from:17/06/2020 till:18/06/2020 color:TD text:"Three-E (TD)" from:02/07/2020 till:05/07/2020 color:TS text:"Cristina (TS)" from:08/07/2020 till:09/07/2020 color:TS text:"Douglas (TS)" from:12/07/2020 till:21/07/2020 color:C4 text:"Elida (C4)" from:17/07/2020 till:22/07/2020 color:C1 text:"Fausto (C1)" from:24/07/2020 till:03/08/2020 color:C4 text:"Genevieve (C4)" barset:break from:02/08/2020 till:06/08/2020 color:C2 text:"Hone (C2)" from:07/08/2020 till:10/08/2020 color:TS text:"Hernan (TS)" from:12/08/2020 till:19/08/2020 color:C3 text:"Iselle (C3)" from:20/08/2020 till:23/08/2020 color:TS text:"Julio (TS)" from:24/08/2020 till:26/08/2020 color:TS text:"Karina (TS)" from:25/08/2020 till:26/08/2020 color:TS text:"Iona (TS)" from:02/09/2020 till:14/09/2020 color:C4 text:"Lowell (C4)" from:13/09/2020 till:18/09/2020 color:C1 text:"Marie (C1)" barset:break from:24/09/2020 till:30/09/2020 color:C2 text:"Norbert (C2)" from:04/10/2020 till:06/10/2020 color:TS text:"Odalys (TS)" from:14/10/2020 till:15/10/2020 color:TS text:"Polo (TS)" from:21/10/2020 till:02/11/2020 color:C5 text:"Rachel (C5)" from:15/11/2020 till:16/11/2020 color:TD text:"Twenty-One-E (TD)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2020 till:01/06/2020 text:May from:01/06/2020 till:01/07/2020 text:June from:01/07/2020 till:01/08/2020 text:July from:01/08/2020 till:01/09/2020 text:August from:01/09/2020 till:01/10/2020 text:September from:01/10/2020 till:01/11/2020 text:October from:01/11/2020 till:01/12/2020 text:November TextData = pos:(370,30) text:"(From the" pos:(518,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" The season officially began on May 15. Activity initially seemed quiet before Hurricane Amanda formed on May 21. Amanda was a Category 2 that did not affect land. Boris and Tropical Depression 3E followed in June, with Boris being a land-affecting tropical storm affecting the Sinaloa region. 3E did not affect land. July brought much more activity; tropical storms Cristina and Douglas, Category 1 Fausto, and Category 4 Elida and Genevieve formed in this month. Only Fausto affected land out of all July storms. Fausto brought impacts along the southern Mexico coast as it skirted along the coast. In August, the EPac continued producing plenty of activity, with four tropical storms (Hernan, Julio, Karina, and Iona), one regular hurricane (Hone) and one major hurricane (Iselle) forming in this period. Hone and Iona were the only two Central Pacific forming storms of the season, and both formed in August. Only Iselle and Karina affected land, and both brought impacts to the Baja Peninsula and the Sinaloa region. September saw less storms, but all storms forming during the month were hurricanes. The month saw Category 4 Lowell, Category 1 Marie, and Category 2 Norbert. Only Lowell affected land, affecting Mexico. Activity continued in October, with two tropical storms (Odalys and Polo) and a major Category 5 hurricane (Rachel). Rachel was the strongest storm of the season, and brought destructive impacts along the southern coast of Mexico and up to the Sinaloa region. November saw only one out to sea tropical depression, which concluded the season. Overall, the 2020 Pacific hurricane season ended up being relatively active. Storms Hurricane Amanda A tropical disturbance formed on May 18 south of Mexico. As the disturbance moved westward, the NHC monitored it for potential development, as it was forecast to enter favorable conditions. On May 21, the disturbance became a tropical depression after a few days of organization, the first tropical cyclone of the year. One-E strengthened to be named "Amanda" twelve hours later. Amanda encountered conditions favorable enough to warrant strengthening to hurricane status on May 23. The storm strengthened more, becoming a Category 2 that night centered south of Isla Socorro. Amanda achieved its peak intensity of 105 mph and 973 mbar on May 24, before gradual weakening ensued. After a few days of weakening due to cooler waters, it degenerated into a remnant low on May 27. It didn't cause damage or deaths since it did not affect inhibited land. Tropical Storm Boris An area of low pressure formed on July 5, and moved northward while organizing. On July 7, the area developed into Tropical Depression Two-E, and was a tropical storm six hours later. After receiving the name "Boris", it moved northward and quickly intensified to 60 mph and 997 mbar. Boris made landfall near Mazatlan and dissipated quickly over Mexico's terrain. Throughout its path, Boris caused an estimated $30 million in damage along with 3 deaths. Tropical Depression Three-E A tropical wave organized, and had a small window to develop before unfavorable conditions would come. On June 17, the wave developed into a tropical depression despite increasing wind shear. The depression was ragged on satellite imagery due to the shear, and strengthening was not expected. It dissipated the next day without affecting land. Tropical Storm Cristina An area of low pressure developed out in the open waters on June 30. After a couple days of organization, the area became Tropical Depression Four-E on July 2. Continuing westward, the depression intensified to a tropical storm, receiving the name "Cristina" six hours after forming. Marginally favorable conditions present in its path allowed Cristina to intensify to its peak intensity of 65 mph and 995 mbar late on July 3. By the next day, dry air wrapped into Cristina's circulation, preventing further development and causing Cristina to began its weakening trend. On July 5, Cristina degenerated to a remnant low. It did not affect land, thus not causing damage or deaths. Tropical Storm Douglas A tropical wave spawned an area of disturbed weather on July 6. The NHC monitored it, but environmental conditions were not expected to remain favorable for long. The area made use of its small window of opportunity, and developed into a tropical depression on July 8 north of Isla Clarion. Soon afterward, the depression strengthened to Tropical Storm Douglas, despite deteriorating environmental conditions. Douglas remained a tropical storm for only one advisory before weakening to a tropical depression again, and dissipating soon afterwards. Douglas did not cause damage or deaths. Hurricane Elida An area of disturbed weather began to be monitored on July 8 on the NHC's 5-day outlook. After a couple days, it was on the 2-day outlook and continued organizing over the coming days while moving westward. On July 12, it became Tropical Depression Six-E, and was named Elida six hours later. Elida moved over warm waters, and favorable conditions, and these factors were forecast to allow Elida to potentially become a major hurricane. The tropical storm intensified to a hurricane on July 14 after remaining a tropical storm for almost two days. On July 15, Elida strengthened to a Category 2, and an initial peak intensity of 105 mph and 971 mbar was reached by the night. However, dry air entrainment weakened Elida to a Category 1 not long after the initial peak intensity. Elida continued as a Category 1 over the next day, and restrengthened to a Category 2 late on July 17 as it entered more favorable conditions. The hurricane quickly intensified to a Category 3 major hurricane on July 18, and was a Category 4 soon after. Elida reached its peak of 150 mph and 939 mbar while passing northeast of Hawaii, before turning northwest into upcoming hostile conditions. On July 20, Elida began an eye-wall replacement cycle, which took place at the same time it entered the hostile conditions. With both factors combined, Elida explosively weakened from a Category 4 on the afternoon of July 20 to a tropical storm the next morning. Continued weakening occurred on July 21 before it dissipated by that night. Elida did not affect land, thus it didn't cause damage or deaths. Hurricane Fausto A tropical wave spawned a well-defined low pressure area on July 15, prompting the NHC to began monitoring it. It quickly developed and was a tropical depression on July 17. Six hours later, the depression strengthened to be named Fausto. Fausto was moving northwest towards Mexico's coastline, and the region was advised to prepare for the storm. Late on July 18, the storm intensified to a hurricane, and its speed slowed down significantly. The slow movement was sure to bring some destructive floods to the coastline. Fausto passed really close to Manzanillo as it reached its peak intensity of 85 mph and 985 mbars. The hurricane then began moving away, while weakening in the process. Early on July 21, Fausto weakened to a tropical storm, and was now moving closer to Baja. Passing south of the southern Baja peninsula, it dissipated on July 22. Fausto is responsible for $391 million in damage and 32 deaths due to flooding in the Colima state and the western Michoacan coast. The name wasn't retired despite the damage and death toll. Hurricane Genevieve A disturbed weather area developed north of Clipperton Island on July 22, and was monitored for potential development. The area developed into Tropical Depression Eight-E on July 24, and was named Genevieve early the next day. The tropical storm encountered favorable conditions in its path, allowing gradual intensification to take place. On July 26, Genevieve strengthened to a hurricane as it continued on a westward track. The rate of strengthening increased, with the storm becoming a Category 2 on the night on July 26. It was a Category 3 the next afternoon, and Category 4 status was reached on July 28. Genevieve peaked at 145 mph and 944 mbar on July 29. The storm then entered an eyewall replacement cycle, and along with dry air entrainment, weakened Genevieve to a Category 2 by early on July 31. The dry air let up, allowing Genevieve to restrengthen, and it was a Category 3 again the next morning. On August 1, the storm reached a secondary peak of 120 mph and 958 mbar. A region of unfavorable conditions encroached upon Genevieve, causing the storm to begin its final weakening trend. Genevieve dissipated on August 3 without affecting land throughout its lifetime. Hurricane Hone On July 30, the CPHC began to monitor a low pressure area south of Hawaii. Disorganized at first, conditions soon allowed the low to develop and organize as it moved westward. It became a depression on August 2. It then became a tropical storm soon afterwards. Organization of Hone continued as it entered a region of warm waters and low wind shear. On August 4, Hone intensified to a hurricane. The storm was now moving northward, and would then turn a bit more towards the northeast. It intensified to a Category 2 and reached peak strength not long after. At this point, Hone was moving northwest of the main Hawaiian islands and began to weaken under cooling waters. On August 6, it dissipated. Hone didn't affect anyone. Tropical Storm Hernan A tropical wave began to be monitored by the NHC on August 4. The tropical wave moved westward as it gradually organized. On August 7, it became a depression. The depression strengthened into TS Hernan six hours later. Originally predicted to reach hurricane status, Hernan instead remained weaker and peaked at 70 mph on August 9. It then weakened under unfavorable conditions and dissipated on August 10. Hernan was never a threat to land. Hurricane Iselle A tropical wave spawned an area of low pressure south of Mexico on August 10, which caught the NHC's attention. The low became a tropical depression after a couple days of organizing. The depression strengthened to TS Iselle twelve hours later. Iselle moved westward into a region of favorable conditions, which would allow it to strengthen to a major Category 3 hurricane on August 16. Now moving northward, it was posing a threat to Baja and later the Sinaloa region when it turned northeast. Iselle weakened to a Category 2 before making landfall on Sinaloa on August 18. It dissipated over land. Iselle caused $348 million in damage and killed 10 people. Tropical Storm Julio A depression formed from a tropical wave on August 20. 12 hours later, the depression strengthened to TS Julio. It moved westward and gradually strengthened to its peak of 65 mph and 997 mbar. Unfavorable conditions caused the storm's demise, and it dissipated on August 23. Julio did not affect anyone. Tropical Storm Karina A well-organized area of disturbed weather developed into the thirteenth tropical depression of the season on August 24th, near Mexico. After intensification, it was named "Karina". The system trekked northward, peaking at 50 mph and 998 mbars before making landfall in the state of Jalisco, Mexico. Land interaction quickly weakened it and it dissipated over the area. In total Karina caused $78 million in damage and 3 deaths. Tropical Storm Iona A tropical wave monitored by the NHC and the CPHC for the past few days developed into a tropical depression in the Central Pacific on August 25. Soon after, it intensified to be named "Iona," however, it would not last long. Increasing wind shear caused the system to degenerate a day after its formation. Iona stayed harmlessly out to sea. Hurricane Lowell A vigorous tropical wave emerged into the Eastern Pacific at the end of August, with gradual development occurring afterwards. On September 2, the system developed into a tropical depression, the fifteenth of the year. Soon afterwards it intensified to a tropical storm, earning the name "Lowell". Favorable conditions promoted the storm's intensification and it intensified to a hurricane a couple days after formation. Rapid intensification ensued and it became a major hurricane and then a C4 over the next couple days. After peaking as a strong 150 mph/940 mbar storm, it weakened to a C2 due to an eyewall replacement cycle and less favorable conditions. However it then recovered, reintensified to a C3 and threatened the Mexican states of Jalisco, Nayarit, and Sinaloa. Lowell then skirted the coastline as a weaker hurricane and made landfall in Sinaloa as a tropical storm, dissipating over the hilly terrain soon after that. Overall, Lowell was responsible for $124 million in damages and 7 deaths. Hurricane Marie An area of disturbed weather was monitored for several days out in the open eastern Pacific. After gradual development, it became the sixteenth tropical depression of the season on September 13. The depression intensified to tropical storm "Marie" six hours later, and gradual strengthening occurred over the next few days. Late on September 15, Marie became a hurricane and peaked the next day. However, cooler waters and wind shear spelled the storm's demise, and it dissipated on September 18 while entering the Central Pacific. Marie stayed out to sea with no damage or deaths recorded. Hurricane Norbert The NHC monitored a disturbance over a period of several days for potential development. On September 24, this disturbance sufficiently organized enough to be declared a depression. It became a tropical storm and was named "Norbert" after 12 hours. Favorable conditions were expected to fuel gradual strengthening while it moved northwestward. Late on September 26, Norbert intensified to a hurricane, and became a C2 the next night. After reaching peak intensity, cooler waters caused Norbert to begin gradually weakening. When it weakened to a tropical storm, Norbert turned straight northward on a trajectory that would bring it straight towards Southern California. It degenerated to a remnant low on September 30, but its remnants brought significant showers and thunderstorms throughout Southern California at the start of October. Norbert did not cause any damage or deaths while tropical, but its remnants caused very minimal damage. Tropical Storm Odalys A disturbance gradually organized hundreds of miles southwest of Baja California in early October. The system became a depression on October 4, and a tropical storm six hours later. It had limited time to intensify, only reaching a peak of 50 mph and 999 mbars before less favorable conditions got a hold of it. On October 6, Odalys degenerated to a remnant low. Staying completely out to sea, it did not cause any damage or deaths. Tropical Storm Polo A tropical wave produced widespread convection south of Central America, and it was monitored for development beginning on October 11. The system quickly developed and became a depression on October 14, with tropical storm status occurring soon after as it moved quickly through the Gulf of Tehuantepec toward Mexican landfall. Coincidentally, Marco was active on the opposite side of Mexico as Polo approached landfall. It made landfall and dissipated only a day after forming, but the combined Marco-Polo system caused widespread rain, flooding, and mudslides throughout the region. Polo's remnants were then absorbed into Marco. In total, Polo itself was estimated to have caused $279 million in damage and 7 deaths. Marco and Polo made two landfalls from both sides of Mexico within a 24-hour period, the first such occurrence since Ingrid and Manuel in 2013 and only the second occurrence since 1958. The coincidental nature of the names caused a widespread media storm of memes and jokes about the systems and their names. The event also prompted the NHC to almost retire the two names, but they decided against it at the last minute. Hurricane Rachel A tropical wave and associated region of disturbed weather crossed into the Eastern Pacific on October 19 with the NHC monitoring it for development. A couple days later, the system became a tropical depression and intensified to a tropical storm six hours afterward. The newly-named "Rachel" had a plethora of favorable conditions awaiting in its path and as a result the NHC already forecasted a major on its first advisory. Rachel intensified more gradually at first, becoming a hurricane on October 23 and a Category 2 the next day. It took another day for it to reach major hurricane status, but once it did, it began to rapidly intensify. On October 26, Rachel became a Category 5 and reached its peak soon afterward as it threatened Mexico. An eye-wall replacement cycle weakened Rachel to a Category 4 and it retained that intensity until it got dangerously close to Acapulco. The coast of the Guerrero state was lashed with rainbands and powerful winds as Rachel weakened to a Category 3 due to land interaction. It weakened further to a Category 2 as it began to move away from the coast while still lashing the area around Lázaro Cárdenas. Once it moved away a little, it reintensified to a Category 3 and began a northward turn, continuing to follow the Mexican coastline. After reaching a secondary peak of 120 mph, it weakened back to a Category 2 and then a Category 1 as it approached Sinaloa. It made landfall near Mazatlán as a minimal hurricane and quickly dissipated over the mountainous terrain. Overall, Rachel caused $776 million in damage and 32 deaths. Despite the totals, the name was snubbed and will return in 2026. Tropical Depression Twenty-One-E A tropical wave was producing organized convection in mid-November. The NHC monitored it for several days, but later noted that it only had a couple days left before conditions became less favorable for tropical cyclone formation. Despite this, it organized last-minute into a tropical depression on November 15. The system quickly entered less favorable conditions and dissipated without intensifying further. No one was affected by the depression. Storm names The following names were used to name tropical cyclones in the East Pacific this year. This is the same list used in the 2014 season, expect for Odalys, which replaced Odile, the name of a destructive hurricane that devastated the Baja Peninsula. Names that were not used during the season are marked in . No names were retired this year, thus the same naming list will be reused in the 2026 season. Central Pacific In the Central Pacific, if a storm reaches tropical storm intensity, it is given a name from a different naming list. Two names, Hone and Iona, were used this year. Season effects This is a table of the storms and their effects in the 2020 Pacific hurricane season. This table includes the storm's names, duration, peak intensity, areas affected, damages, and death totals. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave or a low. All of the damage figures are in 2020 USD (the listed damage figure is in millions). |} Category:Future storms Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future Tropical Cyclone Season Category:Future Tropical Cyclone Seasons Category:Pacific hurricane seasons Category:East Pacific hurricane seasons Category:Eastern Pacific Category:Steve820's seasons Category:Future Seasons